


【言金】妊娠反应

by JuriLEE



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M, 言金
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriLEE/pseuds/JuriLEE
Summary: 游戏结束了，绮礼。你不会真觉得自己能做个好父亲吧？
Relationships: 言金 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
男人如何打胎？  
刚学会使用互联网的吉尔伽美什，做的第一件事就是把这六个字打入搜索引擎，然后按下回车键。  
和他想象中有点不一样，网页上还是有很多类似提问和答案的，只不过没有他想要的那种答案就是了——随便点开一个，里面不少都是动辄洋洋洒洒大长篇的解读，他找了一个看上去最认真最详细的，直接拉到最后一句话：建议服用阿立派唑。  
等他真的去医院开了药，发现说明书上赫然写着：本品适用于治疗精神分裂症。  
暂且不提那盒药被他立即扔进垃圾桶的事情。言峰回来的时候，发现吉尔伽美什早就等在门口，强打着精神咬牙切齿地说：“我怀孕了，你想办法帮我把孩子打掉。我是说认真的。”  
“你去医院看看脑子怎么样？”言峰心不在焉地把行李放在门口，一手解着长风衣的扣子，“我是说认真的。”  
他看见吉尔伽美什单薄的背心下平坦光滑的小腹，自己离开的一个月内，他似乎没怎么出门，本就白皙的皮肤，此刻甚至称得上是病态的惨白——和他脸色如出一辙。言峰还没意识到事情不对，吉尔伽美什便已经扶着墙弯下腰来，疯狂打着干呕。  
噢噢，以前他们在床上玩的起兴时，吉尔伽美什也会来这一出，捂着肚子说自己已经怀孕，还问言峰想不想让他把孩子生下来。没想到这种嘴里跑火车的东西，他还有闲工夫装成真的来诓人——不得不说，装的还挺像那么回事——  
吉尔伽美什原本伛偻着的身躯突然直起来，跌跌撞撞地往卫生间跑去。  
吐得昏天黑地的声音。呕吐物溅在马桶里的声音。马桶冲水的声音。  
言峰绮礼扔下手里的外套，打开卫生间的灯走了进去。吉尔伽美什趴在洗手台上回过头来，眼白部分充满血丝，周围泛着淡淡的黑眼圈，血红的虹膜中央，瞳孔眯成一条线，死死地盯着他。神父抓起从者的手腕，清楚地感觉到血管里有另一道全然迥异的微小回路在流动。这不是玩笑。在金发英灵平坦的小腹下，的确孕育着一个还未苏醒的全新生命。  
“绮礼。”干脆地叫出男人的名字，吉尔伽美什的喉结重重地滚动了一下，言峰绮礼那张鬼魅般的脸，清晰地倒映在他的瞳孔里，“你这是，什么表情？”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
怀孕的事是个意外。  
  
总结教训时，言峰毫不意外地从吉尔伽美什口中听到了这样的话：“这是你的错，绮礼，虽然本王也有疏忽，不过这个暂且不提。”本来以为他后续会再补充点什么，不过可惜的是，他说完最后一句便抓起手里的酸梅干填了两颗到嘴里，再也没了下文，仿佛刚才欲扬先抑的口吻只不过是在故意逗人玩。  
  
“服用变性药物做是你的主意，吉尔伽美什。”言峰摇摇头，“我有提醒过你怀孕的可能性，但你说只要药效过去就不会有事。”  
  
吉尔伽美什一时噎住。通过性交补充魔力，他们向来不少做，使用王之财宝里的变性药物，不过是为了省去润滑的步骤罢了；而他现在没有反驳，更多是出于生理上不适的原因——现在这感觉就像有一只无形的手在把他的胃当作面团捏来捏去。他往床沿靠了靠，低着头想要吐些什么出来，余光瞥见旁边盛着自己呕吐物的痰盂，这才想起来，自己这整整两天除了梅干和水以外什么都没吃，吐也吐不了多少东西。他的胸口剧烈地起伏了两下，最终归于平静。  
  
言峰在他身边坐下来，轻轻拍着英灵的后背，隔着衣服摸到他嶙峋的脊骨，“你最近瘦得太厉害了。”神父低声说道。  
  
原本吉尔伽美什想要把言峰的手拍掉，当他抬起眼，正好对上御主温柔的微笑。一瞬间呕吐感陡然增加，胃里翻江倒海，他把言峰狠狠推开，试图挪动位置到痰盂那边去，却因为用力过猛而失去平衡，一头栽倒在床下。言峰坐在原本的位置，脸上仍保持着那副温柔的微笑，半点也没动弹。  
  
令人窒息的死寂里，他看见吉尔伽美什挣扎着爬到痰盂面前，疯狂地呕吐起来。  
  
“这不正常。”他转过头，用那双布满血丝的眼睛看着言峰，“普通的怀孕，怎么可能会有这么大的妊娠反应……”  
  
言峰绮礼闭上眼睛，空气里弥漫着呕吐物的腐酸，让他不可遏制地扬起嘴角。他反问道：“你认为这是普通的怀孕吗？”  
  
吉尔伽美什没再说话，他怕自己再多说一句话就会止不住呕吐。这是第四次圣杯战争过后的第七年，他第一次感到言峰绮礼是一个如此让人不适的男人，如果此刻掀开他的法衣，发现下面爬满了虱子，那恐怕也在情理之中吧。尤其是现在他这副笑容，更加令人作呕。这在以前是从来没有出现过的。  
  
窗外铅灰色的天幕沉下来，隐约有雷声滚过。“我很累，你先退下吧。”刻意使用的冷淡语气，命令般的字眼。吉尔伽美什背对着言峰绮礼，缓缓地倒在床上。言峰没有依言离开，不出两分钟，便听到黄金之王熟睡的呼吸声。  
  
他伸出手，指节触及从者柔软的金发，整个人的触感像一团棉花，仿佛不需用力，便能轻而易举撕碎第一次，言峰绮礼感到，这张由诸神精心雕琢的脸，是如此的美丽——   
在它沾染上瘟疫般腐烂的病气之后。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
卫生间的门砰地一声关上。

言峰绮礼放下手里的报纸，扭头望向卫生间的位置。一个小时内，这是吉尔伽美什第三次上厕所；而如果从早上十点起床开始计算，截止到今天傍晚，他的小便次数已经接近十几次。房间隔音效果很好，只听到淅淅沥沥的滴水，随后马桶冲水声响起，吉尔伽美什从厕所里走了出来。

“你脸色很差。”言峰说，“在房间里不要出来了，一会儿我去给你拿个便盆解决就好……”

“口出这等妄言是想被本王杀头吗，言峰！”

吉尔伽美什骤然喊道。其实他早在孕期首月就已经无法正常使用魔力，到现在甚至难以平稳站立，现在这幅样子不过是强撑的结果。言峰深知这一点，所以他从沙发上站起来，一面走向吉尔伽美什身边，一面安慰道：“好，你先回去躺着，之后要杀要剐随你便……”

他话还没说完，一只想要扶住吉尔伽美什的手，被对方狠狠地甩开。

然而吉尔伽美什也无法再逞强了，方才的动作耗光了他剩余的所有力气，他脚下一软，不偏不倚地跌在言峰怀里。言峰打横抱起他，几乎不费吹灰之力，如同抱着一个空心枕头那样，把他放在床上。

朦胧中，吉尔伽美什喝下言峰冲好的药剂。从上个星期开始，言峰每天都会给他服用安神坐胎的药物，尽管每次从睡眠中醒来都要面临更严重的妊娠反应，但这样那来之不易的睡眠时间才弥足珍贵。他闭着眼睛，陷入熟睡前，最后的触觉是言峰绮礼的吻落在自己眉心。

等吉尔伽美什再次醒来，只过去了半个小时，不知为何他却有种自己已经睡过一天的错觉。想要坐起来，却更加无力，他伸手拉了拉一直守在床边的言峰的衣袖，哑着嗓子说：“扶本王起来，去厕所。”

言峰没有立即回答。他把他抱起来，让他坐在自己腿上，一只手腾出来，褪下他胯间遮挡的底裤。吉尔伽美什立刻意识到不对劲，试图挣开时，才发现现下这个姿势，自己正好被言峰禁锢在怀里，完全动弹不得。他压低了声音道：“绮礼，我再说一次，扶我去厕所。”

“你太虚弱了，吉尔伽美什。乱走动没什么好处。”言峰温柔地回答，与他分开吉尔伽美什双腿的干净利落的动作毫不一致，“在这里尿吧，有我帮你。”

“开什么玩笑——”

吉尔伽美什根本挣不开言峰的桎梏。他终于相信，言峰绮礼没有半点开玩笑的意思，他是认真的。过了很久，他才摇摇头，小声而清楚地说：“我不会在这里用这个姿势如厕的，我要你带我去厕所。”

没有回答。尿意从膀胱开始蔓延，尿道口渐渐传来饱胀感，吉尔伽美什还没来得及做出下一步，言峰便提前伸出手，握住金色英灵耷拉在腿间的性器，“小便解不出来吗？看来要我帮你了。”他握着他阴茎的手渐渐用力，那原本疲软的海绵体在他手中有了抬头趋势，吉尔伽美什心底忽然升起一股从未有过的慌乱，他晃着脑袋，双腿无力地挣扎，“不行，绮礼，这样不行……”

在言峰撸动起那根渐渐苏醒的阴茎之后，这些话没有半点用处。吉尔伽美什咬着嘴唇，竭力避免叫出声来，小腹酸涨不已，铃口紧紧收缩，即便是这样他也无法说服自己在言峰绮礼面前便溺，只能无力地向后倒去。隔着两层衣物，言峰的胸口紧紧贴着他被汗水浸透的后背，冰凉的唇吻在英灵的脖子上，激起一阵难以自持的酥麻。

“停下，”吉尔伽美什回过头，凝着一层水雾的眼睛里，映着言峰绮礼毫无光彩的瞳，“让我……不，不要……唔……嗯……”

他闭上眼睛，纤长的金色睫毛上依稀可见挂着细小的水珠。言峰低下头，吻住吉尔伽美什的嘴，他轻易撬开他的牙关，舌头在他口腔里缠绵，在从者甜蜜的津液里，有着让人如痴如狂的魔力气息——吉尔伽美什彻底软了身子，整个人无力地倒在言峰怀里，完全勃起的阴茎被男人又摧残了一会儿，终于射出稀薄的精液——之后是淡黄的尿液，全都落在言峰绮礼事先放在床上的便盆里。

言峰松开吉尔伽美什的嘴，从者被吻到脸颊涨红，半闭着眼急速喘息，看起来几乎已经窒息过去。他于是亲亲他的脸，“乖孩子，都尿出来了，真不错。”感到言峰绮礼腿间的肿胀就顶在自己身后，吉尔伽美什下定决心只要他敢脱裤子自己就把他那玩意砍下来，可惜的是，言峰把他放倒在床上之后，就端起便盆，头也不回地去了厕所处理。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
“吉尔伽美什？醒醒，醒醒。”  
迷迷糊糊地醒过来，吉尔伽美什第一眼看到的是墙上的时钟。隐约记得自己下午两点入睡，现在是晚上六点。天已经黑了。  
连续一周，他的睡觉时长都只是有增无减。从一开始异常规律的八小时睡眠作息，到现在一天中几乎三分之二的时间都在睡觉中度过。孕妇嗜睡，但体现在他身上则是不正常的嗜睡，一旦闭上眼睛，仿佛有无数双手将自己的意识拉入深海，无法控制地进入深度睡眠。  
言峰握着他的手，把他从床上扶起来，“晚饭做好了，去吃点吧。”  
“我不想吃太多。”吉尔伽美什说，看到言峰点头表示同意，他的目光才放松下来，越过言峰的身体，投向窗外遥远的暗沉天幕，星河缓缓升起，从地平线的一端延伸到自己眼前，几乎触手可及。“一会儿带我出去走走。”他轻轻地说。  
从怀孕到现在不过两个月，长得却像是两个世纪。小腹依旧平坦，看不出异常的迹象，只有吉尔伽美什知道，一套不属于自己的器官正在那里生长发芽，连同微弱的生命气息一起扎根，他明白如果不加以遏制，那胚胎迟早会成长到无法控制的地步，即便蚕食母体，恐怕也是情理之中的事。  
言峰问他：“你真的不打算滑胎？”  
不滑胎的原因当然没有这么简单。尽管魔力无法正常使用，但在身体状况好转的间隙，吉尔伽美什还是偶尔能打开王之财宝，那里拥有人类一切科技的雏形，既然有还童药和变性药这种人类科技以外的物品，自然也有功效正常的滑胎药——但那是针对女人的生理系统所运作的药物，此刻的吉尔伽美什已经不是完全的男人，也不能算是女人，服用滑胎药自然无效的。  
所以他仅仅这样回答：“啊，是啊。”  
一阵夜风吹过教会中庭，言峰站在吉尔伽美什身前，挺拔的身躯遮住大半，因此吉尔伽美什只感到一阵隐约的凉意。他坐在花坛边缘，目光瞥见里面种植的紫阳花，零星有细碎的花瓣落在泥土里，根茎上蛰伏着数只蜗牛。他忽然开口问道：“言峰，如果我没记错，你的亡妻也曾为你生育过子女，是么？”  
“是。”言峰回答，“她身体很弱，当时的妊娠反应非常强烈，但毕竟是正常人类怀孕，没有严重到你这种程度。”  
“那时你是怎么照顾她的？像现在照顾我一样？”如果真是这样的话，她能坚持到生下孩子简直是个奇迹。吉尔伽美什没有说出后面的话，他望着言峰，并不打算真的听到回答。  
但言峰仍是回答了他。“那时我忙于代行者的工作，没有太多精力照顾她，即便偶有闲暇，她也不愿让我帮忙，一直到她生产那天，我都还在国外。如果不是父亲要求我回家，我可能连她分娩都不知道。”  
他说着，转身坐在吉尔伽美什身边，伸手触碰从者柔软的金色发丝，“不过我会在你身边照顾你的，吉尔伽美什。我会照顾你到你顺利生产为止。”自从知道金色英灵怀孕开始，言峰就一直这样，温柔得不正常，变得爱抱他，爱和他亲近，甚至会作出这种一听就觉得离谱的承诺。实际上言峰心里想的什么，吉尔伽美什虽然一清二楚，但联想到他对自己已经做过了的那些，便也懒得再戳穿。  
他只是仰起头，把唇贴上言峰同样冰冷的唇，孕期柔软的身体，贴在言峰有着淡薄心跳的胸口上。言峰抱着他吻了回去，于是吉尔伽美什得寸进尺地伸出舌头去舔男人的齿列，原本虚浮无力的身体，此刻强撑着跨了上去，坐在言峰的腿上，抓着他的手去按他股间蛰伏的欲望。“绮礼，我想。”他低声说，“我们在这里做吧，好不好？”  
言峰微笑着摇摇头，“算了。”他把他抱起来，让英灵揽着自己肩头，径自把他抱回房间，边走边说：“过了前三个月再说吧。我可不想让你真的流产呐。”  
像是没听到他说的一样，吉尔伽美什仍然自顾自地做着努力，吻他的耳垂他的脖颈，紧紧抱着他同时磨蹭着，试图让他产生点什么反应。往常言峰是不喜欢被碰到耳朵的，吉尔伽美什一向知道他那里敏感，每每挑逗起来屡试不爽，然而这次他引以为傲的技巧不管用了，无论怎样言峰都如同木桩一般毫无反应，从者最后的耐心让他遏制住自己的怒火，只是在回到房间后，隔着衣服在男人的肩上狠狠咬了一口。  
又一次，吉尔伽美什被言峰绮礼像抱孩子一样抱到床上。  
“看起来你更不想让我流产，”他冷冷地说，“这样欣赏把玩本王，真的能让你感到愉悦吗？”  
言峰绮礼替吉尔伽美什盖好被子，贴了贴他的脸，在他耳边低声说道：“啊，是啊。”说完他转身，迈着轻快的步伐离开。  
关上门前，听到吉尔伽美什最后的声音。“如果真是这样，那么这次，就格外宽恕你吧，绮礼。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
孕期第四个月，危险期过去，吉尔伽美什终于有了好转。他变得可以正常下床行走，无需任何人的搀扶，也能徒步在教会中庭散心；晚上的时候，不再辗转反侧彻夜难眠，可以在感到闷热时自己下地开窗，冷的时候去其他房间搬一床被子，甚至连外套都不必穿。  
所以他向言峰绮礼提出要离开教会出去走走，顺理成章。只不过言峰拒绝的理由也同样充足：“你已经显怀了，吉尔伽美什。”  
有时候一句话也会如此饱含重量。 “本王自然会变装。”吉尔伽美什说，“还是说，一个怀孕的男人从自己的教会里走出来，你在乎这种事会被别人看到吗，言峰？”  
“总之，我会在房间外布下结界。”言峰没理会他的讥讽，自顾自地说着，“接下来的一段时间，你暂时不要离开这里。”  
第二天是弥撒日，诵经声隔着中庭传到房间外面，吵醒了吉尔伽美什。他没有做任何准备，但封闭已久的魔术回路竟然在这一刻自己开始流通——因为仅仅是回路闭塞，并没有太多的魔力流失，王之宝库可以轻易地打开，尽管他的对魔力并不优秀，有辅助工具在手，破除区区结界自然不在话下。  
吉尔伽美什把手放在门把上，试探性转动了一下。门开了。向外走出一步，感受不到任何的魔力痕迹。  
言峰这家伙，根本没有设置结界！  
礼拜堂里，信徒们结束了今日的弥撒，按神父的指示有序离开。尽管这里人数众多，但还是有眼尖的人发现，涌出门口的人潮里，有一位极其惹人瞩目的女性：她身材高挑，容颜昳丽，穿着一件黑色长裙，胸口绣着十字架，很可能是教会的修女，但奇怪的是，她的肚子在法衣下微微隆起，看上去像是怀孕，但弧度并不明显，说是单纯的肥胖导致，又和她整个人的气质格格不入。而如果真是怀孕，修女又是不被允许献身给主以外之人的，在言峰神父的教会里发生这样的事，可实在是太奇怪了。  
有人按捺不住，主动去问道：“神父先生，那是你们教会的修女么？”  
神父没有回答，金色的背影在他视线里逐渐缩成一个点。他放下手里的圣经，目光缓缓移向提问自己的那个人。  
  
直到晚上九点，吉尔伽美什才想起自己还得回到教会。他已经漫无目的地逛了一天，仍然不觉得很累；也许他可以不回去，但在无法保证魔力供给正常的情况下，回去似乎是最佳的选择。  
路口转角的巷子里，四五个暴走族打扮的男青年站在那里，看上去已经等候许久。吉尔伽美什并不意外，某些令人恶心的视线黏在他身上已经不是一时半刻了，只不过有胆子尾随到这里直接堵他，倒有些出人意料。他抬起头，面无表情地问道：“你们要钱还是要什么？”  
“小妞还挺上道。”其中一个莫西干头的人拍拍他的脸，被他嫌恶地甩开。莫西干头想上去搡他一把，被身边的人挡住。吉尔伽美什低下头，自顾自地掏出钱包，一边清点里面的钞票，一边试图运转身体里的魔力，可这次回路不像从前那样闭塞，反而像被切断了似的，不仅无法流通，连来源都连接不上。大抵是言峰为了逼他早些回去，单方面切断了供魔通路，如果不是受肉之身，还保留着单独行动的职阶能力，恐怕他过不了多久就会消失。  
事已至此，他也无法再忍耐，尤其当身后的小流氓把手伸进自己衣服里乱摸时，暴躁情绪积累到了顶点。他抽出一沓钞票，狠狠甩在为首的男人脸上，一时间就连其他人都愣住了，空气里只剩下夏夜刺耳的蝉鸣。  
停顿约两秒，那人才反应过来，一个耳光狠狠甩在吉尔伽美什脸上，“操！”  
宛如一声信号，另外几个人立时就像疯了似地朝吉尔伽美什扑过去，饿急了眼的狼狗见到狮子也会不顾性命，更何况是毫无还手之力的狮子——扯掉那条黑色法衣轻而易举，禁欲的装束下，暴露出人类最古之王更加精雕细琢的女体。与黄金比例雕刻的男体一样，女人身子的吉尔伽美什拥有着让任何男人看上一眼便会无可救药着上魔的美丽，没人能在这样的胴体面前按捺住原始欲望，所以当那些散发着汗臭的手和腥臊的舌缠上来时，吉尔伽美什没有做出任何明显的反抗。  
他只是尽全力集中精神，不断用体内积存的魔力冲击闭塞的回路，王之宝库很快会被打开，他没来由地笃定这一点。耳边充斥着污言秽语，尽管如此也动摇不了他分毫，不过是些无关紧要的背景音，与蝉鸣虫叫并无区别：  
“奶子真他妈大！”揉搓着绵软，嘴巴毫无怜惜地吮吸乳头。  
“屁股不错，够翘，一会儿从这儿操进去。”自背后舔舐滑腻的肌肤，水渍从后颈延伸至腰窝。  
“这腰一看就是让人操软了的，一会儿按住了，你插前面我插后面……”  
“还稍微有点肚子……等会儿，这别是怀孕了吧？”  
“怎么可能，不至于弄个孕妇吧……噢噢，快看，这骚货出水了！摸两下就湿成这样，真他妈尤物！”  
滑溜溜的软肉探进腿间的洞穴时，吉尔伽美什无端想起上次圣杯战争里那使用淫虫的魔术世家，恐怕现下他被这群蛆虫蚕食的样子，比之间桐家的腐肉也好不到哪里去。怀孕期间较之平时更加敏感的肌肤，不断向大脑传递着淫猥的信号，他悲哀地发现自己的身体在这些粗暴的抚摸之下真的有了反应，乳首被玩弄得又硬又肿，淫液顺着大腿往下流，明明已经被按住无法挣扎的双腿，竟然在试图收缩，夹紧穴口作乱的舌。  
杂种们的聒噪因此更甚。  
“小婊子，饥渴坏了吧，马上就满足你。”  
“看不出来那个神父表面上不苟言笑的，背地里藏了这么个小妖精，不知道便宜了他多少回……”  
倏地一下，吉尔伽美什冰冷的红色瞳孔骤然缩成一条竖线。  
与此同时，阴暗的巷子里发出极度刺眼的金色光亮。原本肆意玩弄着吉尔伽美什身体的男人们，像是被定住了一样动弹不得，只有一个人的身体微微晃了一下——很快其他人就发现，光源来自于金发女人的头顶，一把宝剑悬挂在黄金的漩涡中央，剑尖缓缓滴下血迹。  
至于这血迹来自何处，已经不言而喻。  
背靠着墙的男人，像是被风吹了一下就软软地倒在地上。另外几个人惊恐地发现，倒下去的只有男人的身体，他的头颅还紧贴着墙，没有任何固定，就这样保持着微妙的身首分离。  
吉尔伽美什沉默着站了起来。巷子里刮起不属于闷热夏夜的凉风，在这死一样的寂静里，他仿佛听见了腹中微弱却又沉甸甸的胎动。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
深夜的教堂里，只剩下忏悔室门口站着一个女人。她摘掉口罩，用颤抖的声音询问道：“请问，这里还有人在工作吗？”  
忏悔室里传来低沉的男声：“抱歉，女士，我们这里只开放到晚上九点前。不过，既然您已经在这里，那么今天可以例外。请问您需要告解什么吗？”  
女人闻言，长长地出了一口气，接着扶住忏悔室的窗框，低声抽噎起来。  
“我要忏悔，神父，我犯下了罪孽。”她断断续续地说，“我抛弃了我的孩子。他的父亲是个人渣，以折磨虐待我为乐，得知我怀孕后，便对我弃之不理。三天前，我一个人生下孩子，可那时我在耳边听到了撒旦的低语，最后禁受不住诱惑，出院之后，将孩子放在了街道边的邮筒上……”  
感到她些微停顿了片刻以平复呼吸，神父忍不住打断一下，“您说撒旦诱惑了您，那么，它都说了些什么？”  
“它说我一个人无力抚养孩子，只会将自己拖垮。”女人回答道，隔着帘子她看不到神父此刻的表情，仍旧伸手擦着脸上两滴歪斜的泪水，“而我竟然信了他的鬼话，把那个幼小的孩子遗弃在街边……我后悔了，我很快就回去找他，可孩子已经不见了，他被人抱走了……”  
神父没有说话，只是静静地聆听女人的呜咽。过了约三十秒女人才问道：“神父，我会下地狱吗？”  
一声轻笑从忏悔室紧闭的窗帘里传来。“主会宽恕你的，”神父探出右手，放在女人的头顶，女人立刻像溺水之人抓住救命稻草那样，虔诚地捧着那只手，亲吻无名指上闪耀的银戒。接着，犹如在琴箱里掺了一把沙子的大提琴一般，神父用动人的嗓音，缓缓念诵起赦罪经文。  


“天上的慈父，因你圣子的死亡和活，使世界与他和好，又恩赐圣神赦免罪过，愿他藉着教会的服务，宽恕你，赐给你平安。”  
“现在，我因父及子及圣神之名，赦免你的罪过。”  


凌晨一点。  
低沉的雷声从窗外滚过。  
雨水沿着圣母像脸颊落下。  
教堂厚重的门扉，吱嘎一声推开。  
言峰绮礼回过头去，看见金色的英灵拖着衣不蔽体的身躯缓缓走入，浑身被雨水淋透。他找了一个靠近角落的位置，蜷曲在长椅上，脸深深地埋进双膝之间，本就漆黑的长袍被雨浸得颜色更深，从撕破的衣服边缘滴下浅红的液体，整个人看起来像只湿漉漉的猫。  
眉峰以微不可查的弧度挑动了一下，言峰放下手里的十字架，缓步朝从者走了过去，“怎么这么晚才回来？”  
吉尔伽美什忽然抬起头，抹了一把脸上的血，窗边滚过一道炸雷，把他另一侧身体照得惨白，“你满意了吗？”  
言峰没有说话，双臂撑在吉尔伽美什身侧，把他牢牢圈在长椅上，然后低下头去吻他。这个吻没有持续太久，很快言峰支起身子，看见青年冰冷的唇上，一道血痕顺着下巴滴下来。不过那不是他的血，这一点言峰一直清楚，尽管身上沾满了腥臭的血液味道，可没有一滴血是从吉尔伽美什自己身上流下来的。  
自孕期开始到现在，几个月的时间里，言峰绮礼对吉尔伽美什没产生过半点生理欲望，直到现在为止。舌尖上火辣辣的刺痛，口腔里无声蔓延的血腥，终于让他想起自己从前无数次与吉尔伽美什的交媾，甚至比他本人更了解这身体有多敏感，触摸任意位置的反应都在心里记得烂熟。没有任何要克制的想法，这一刻，除了朝眼前之人发泄欲望以外，言峰绮礼什么都不想做。  
“看来你已经适应了，”伸出手，触摸隆起的孕肚，“连身体都在为生产做准备。看啊，即使变回了男性，生殖器官也还在。”  
没错，吉尔伽美什的身体已经自动适应了女性的生殖系统，此刻他的下体宛如新生儿一般光滑，独属于女性的细缝占据了原本傲人尺寸的阴茎位置，阴唇为掩藏生产通道而紧闭着，淌下几滴不知是何成分的液体。言峰绮礼钳着他的下巴，再一次试图去吻他。  
孕期之人总是脆弱而易怒，有的女人因为一些琐事便会伤心流泪，不足三月时更容易因此流产。吉尔伽美什并没有出现过这种情况，就像此刻，脆弱但不愤怒，无力却又逞强。他沉默着望着言峰 ，以极其冷静的思维，等他缓缓向自己凑近，然后迅速抬起手，甩了对方一个耳光。  
“这是本王最后一次容忍你，言峰绮礼。”毫无起伏的语调，疏离又冷感的字句，“你最好祈祷状况一直是现在这样，否则等我恢复魔力后，要做的第一件事就是杀了你。”  
言峰绮礼哑然失笑。起初是清脆的低笑，几声之后，转化为不可遏制的大笑。  
吉尔伽美什静静地望着他，等着他停下来，或是掐着自己的脖子，或是操进那原本不属于这身体的器官，但言峰绮礼始终只是笑，笑到眼角湿润也没停下。直到耳边的雷声再度炸响，眩晕随之而来，像是一双手握住自己的腰胯向下拉扯，吉尔伽美什闭上眼睛，在铺天盖地的失重感里沉沉地倒了下去。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
从深沉的梦境里醒来，四肢百骸传来莫名其妙的酸痛感。  
好热。  
吉尔伽美什睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在床上，被子盖过身体，后背贴着言峰绮礼赤裸的胸口。他听见他心跳得很慢，呼吸浅而平稳，大约睡得很熟，下意识将手移向小腹，随即失望地发现，胎儿还在。  
“绮礼。”深吸一口气，叫出那个名字，没有听到回答。吉尔伽美什动了动身子，想脱离那个怀抱，刚起身到一半，又被人拉了回去。  
言峰绮礼在背后抱着他，脸埋进他白皙的颈窝，贴的很近，睫毛轻轻扫着颈侧。“再睡一会儿吧，”他轻轻地说，“你状况不太好。”  
回答他的是吉尔伽美什毫不留情的嘲讽：“求之不得。”  
出乎他意料的是，言峰仅仅笑了笑，兀自垂下头，将口唇贴着吉尔伽美什的脖颈来回厮磨，呼吸滚烫，犹似一团火在灼烧。“还冷吗？”他问。身体还是冰凉的，可又异常地燥热，吉尔伽美什一时失语，不知如何回答，他不再挣扎，翻过身正对着言峰的脸，目光凝在他暗沉的瞳间。  
“我不记得你是有这种闲情逸致扮演人夫的男人。”他把手背贴在他的脸上，口气仍是冷淡的，“收起这拙劣的演技吧，绮礼。别忘了，我说过，如果有一天你胆敢让我感到无聊的话，就杀了你。用王之财宝里的任何一把剑，都算是对你这小丑的赏赐。”  
对此言峰只是敷衍地回答：“哦，是么，我也记得。”然后把他圈进怀里，凑上去吻那柔软的唇，唇珠中央有条细小的痕，似乎是被咬破而造成的——他不再去想，膝盖插进吉尔伽美什两腿之间，从者的下半身未着寸缕，受到刺激立时紧绷了起来。  
正中下怀。  
意识到这一点，吉尔伽美什忍不住涨红了脸。言峰愈发得寸进尺，手顺着滑腻的肌肤曲线移上去，触摸他的胸乳。饶是他胸肌本来紧致饱满，在几个月的孕期影响下疏于锻炼，此刻也犹如化开的奶酪块般绵软，又是刚好一手掌握的大小，挤压起来手感嫩得几乎能掐出水。  
不妙。  
刚步入孕期时，吉尔伽美什就发现自己的身体较平时更加敏感，一点触碰都能让他产生甚于平时数倍的反应，因此竭力避免和言峰的亲昵，为了减少意外，更是连自我安慰都没做过。然而之前遭遇了那些杂种后就已经有点按捺不住，现在又被言峰这么激烈地玩弄，加之对御主魔力的本能渴求，一时间再也难以忍受，下一秒他便双腿打颤，穴口不可控制地喷出大量液体，打湿了纯白被单。  
与此同时他发现自己大腿根部的红痕，大约是摩擦造成的，而刚睡醒时那股浑身酸痛感，到现在还未全部消去。吉尔伽美什终于意识到了。“言峰，”他恼怒地推开男人，“你刚刚趁我睡着都做了些什么？”  
言峰却只是说：“没什么，一些不敬之事罢了。”  
然后男人翻过身，将那个金色地脑袋压在身下，身体重心偏移至撑在两侧的双臂和双膝上，不至于让吉尔伽美什负担太多重量，“英雄王宽宏大量，想必不会因为这点小事就怪罪我这一介小丑吧？”他说着，唇在青年锁骨上烙出红痕，又渐渐下落，舔过左乳，吮吸右乳，再到隆起的，舌尖在肚脐周围打了个转后，最终停留在那新生儿一般光滑湿润的阴部。  
“真不错。”他说，手指在阴唇附近打着圈，“这副女性器官，是你的身体为了适应生产才衍生出来的吧？既然如此，似乎就和真正的女人没有什么区别了呢。吉尔伽美什，现在有感受到身为女人的快乐了么？”  
在这恶意撩拨的话语里，吉尔伽美什只是一味蜷曲着身子，试图按捺住下体阵阵战栗，“不要碰那里。”那是临界点的所在，一触即发的潘多拉之盒，如果被言峰绮礼触碰了，他不知道自己会变成什么样子，“绮礼，求你……”然而此刻，除了无力地重复一句话之外，他竟然想不起其他的做法能阻止男人的动作。  
“不要碰，不要——唔啊啊啊啊！！”  
阻止不了的。  
那是不属于自己的器官，只为生产而出现的机械零件性质的部位，——却又像是只为享受此刻的性爱而存在。在男人贴上去，亲吻潮湿的阴户时，不断分泌出黏腻的爱液，渴求着更多的触碰。  
好丢脸。被玩弄成这个样子，好不甘心。  
吉尔伽美什抬起胳臂，挡住自己烧得滚烫的脸。又本能地抬起腰，一下一下地迎合言峰绮礼舌头的戳刺，那块蛇一样灵活的软肉在隐秘处穿梭，不时碾过肿胀的肉粒，激起更多酥麻的快感和黏糊的水声。对青年的呻吟充耳不闻，男人自顾自地吸食他下体甜腻的汁液，同时双手伸过头顶，抓住吉尔伽美什早已硬挺的茱萸，生了一层薄茧的拇指，从翕张的乳孔上碾过，立刻让吉尔伽美什更加难耐地叫喊起来：  
“停下，绮礼，不，要去了……唔，要去了……哈嗯，哈啊啊啊啊！！”  
随着尖叫落下，第一次潮吹完成。  
言峰绮礼抬起脸，角度正好够让吉尔伽美什看见他鼻尖上晶莹的水液，可惜的是，青年的双眼已经难以聚焦。他浑身潮红，明明望着自己，瞳孔里却毫无神采，明显是情欲在起刺激作用——在身体相性上他们彼此都足够默契。吉尔伽美什的小腹此刻正上下起伏着，夺去了他的目光，这才想起在那柔软的肚腹之中，还孕育着一个不被祝福的新生命。  
他凑近吉尔伽美什的脸，用自己的脸贴了上去，一面抓着他的手腕，按住自己已经顶起帐篷的下体。“吉尔伽美什，”低哑的嗓音，缓缓叫出从者的真名，“摸摸我。”没有令咒的驱使，吉尔伽美什却如同真的被蛊惑了那样，褪下言峰腿间残存的布料，握住那青筋虬结上下套弄起来。下一秒，他的目光忽然变得清晰，从血红的瞳仁里，明晃晃倒映出男人的脸。  
绮丽而淫靡的声线。“插进来吧，”梦呓一样低吟，一点一点诱人踏过理智边缘，“插到我里面来，我现在就要你。”  
言峰却微笑着摇头，“不行，你会流产。”  
“流产也没关系……”声音里带上哭腔，吉尔伽美什张开双腿，紧紧地缠上男人腰侧，“我们很久没做了……我要疯了，求你，快点进来……绮礼，求你。”  
三十年人生里，言峰听过许多人的求饶，没有比现下这个人再虚伪的了。吉尔伽美什是涂了砒霜的蛋糕，是裹着糖衣的毒。他不认为自己有服毒后毫发无伤的本事，但却仍然这么做了。算是押进全部身家的豪赌么？他一时想不清楚。  
等到反应过来时，半个阴茎已经插进了吉尔伽美什的穴口。那是第一次被使用的秘径，初回便紧紧缠绕上来，饥渴地吮吸着铃口，他花了好一会儿，才将萌芽的射意平复下来，保持着这样的深度，开始了浅浅的戳刺。  
这个姿势并不轻松，甚至可以说累到极点，可任凭吉尔伽美什如何软声哀求，他都没有彻底解放欲望，不过即便是这种浅尝辄止的幅度，也足够让吉尔伽美什敏感的身体享受到绝顶的高潮。微张着的红唇在说些什么？言峰绮礼无法集中精神听他说的内容，只觉得胸中生起一股莫名的烦躁，顺势低下头以吻封缄。吉尔伽美什的身体明显软了下来，无力地抱着男人的肩头，手指在上面抓出暧昧的划痕。  
“看来这样你更有感觉，”言峰说，“这种程度，已经来了两三次了。”  
吉尔伽美什闷闷地回复他：“你不也是么，硬成这个样子……”手伸到交合处，轻轻揉着凸起的肉粒，“哈啊，已经进得这么深了……全插进来的话，会顶到孩子吧，呵呵。”  
有片刻沉默袭来。“吉尔伽美什，”言峰听见自己胸口黑色的心脏沉沉跳动的声音，一下，两下，被黑泥污秽了的血液，随之流经全身，“把孩子生下来吧。”  
他没有听到回答，只听到吉尔伽美什再度激烈起来的呻吟。  
当言峰绮礼不知道第多少次抽插吉尔伽美什穴口的时候，从者迎来了第三次潮吹，这次只有稀薄透亮的少许液体溅出，之后他便脱力地瘫在床上，任言峰深深浅浅地操弄自己。把分身拔了出来，望着吉尔伽美什狼狈却香艳的姿态，言峰草草套弄了几下，最终射在青年隆起的孕肚上。  
吉尔伽美什张开手臂，言峰随之躺下来，枕在他的臂弯里。“把孩子生下来吧。”陷入睡眠前，言峰再度重复着这句话。  
“绮礼。”吉尔伽美什歪头看着他，“你和那个女人的孩子，现在在什么地方？”  
没有回答。从吉尔伽美什的角度看，言峰绮礼闭着眼睛，呼吸逐渐均匀下来。他睡着了。吉尔伽美什轻笑一声，额头抵着男人的额头，也将眼睛闭上。“真是从不让我厌倦的男人。”他轻轻地说道。  
等到今夜过去，或许就有了新的愉悦。


	8. 8-9

8.  
言峰绮礼做了一个梦。  
欧洲南部的小镇，种满紫阳花的公园里，白发独眼的女人牵着一个少女。少女已经长得出挑，有着和女人同样的白发，她回过头来，金色的瞳孔充满怜悯地注视着男人，宛如神明垂爱自己忠实的信徒。  
女人停下脚步，放开少女的手，朝男人走了过去。“绮礼。”微笑着，叫出男人的名字。  
喉结重重地滚动，言峰试着把女人的名字说出口，但却怎么也想不起那四个简短的音节。  
接着一道金色流光骤然划过，等言峰再次聚焦目光时，女人和少女已经消失不见。取而代之的，是黄金的英灵。周围场景也从紫阳花圃变换成冬木教会的石造房间，天花板异常的低，压迫得人几乎喘不上气来。  
“吉尔伽美什。”顺利地叫出从者的名字，“你在搞什么鬼？”  
从者无辜地摇了摇头，“我还什么都没做，你就急着兴师问罪么？”他说着，轻轻抚上自己的肚子，言峰绮礼这才发现他正倚在沙发上，双腿以一个微妙的弧度叉开。更奇怪的是，他的肚子隆起到了快要临盆的程度。“我要生了，你不想看看孩子吗？”  
言峰绮礼缩紧了瞳孔。  
吉尔伽美什身下，红色的沙发被血浸成深色。他咬着嘴唇，洁白的牙齿缝隙里渗出血来，双腿朝着自己的方向大张开来，就这样进行着生产。血腥味，血腥味，全是刺鼻的血腥味，神经在这般刺激下开始极度紧绷，尽管隐约意识到这里有多虚假，但言峰绮礼却不愿从梦里醒来。  
吉尔伽美什的生产过程，犹如一场慢性煎熬的刑。言峰想，如果自己有着和常人一样的感官，那此刻脑内恐怕正疯狂分泌着多巴胺。神经里的愉悦细胞疯狂滋生，虚无感和真实感一同撑爆了他的承受底线，在那不具名的快乐膨胀到极点的一瞬，言峰绮礼看见，吉尔伽美什顺产下了一个浑身鲜血的胎儿。  
他走近他，看到青年早已脱力昏死过去，他腿间的胎儿脸朝下趴着，脐带仍连接着母体。  
感到双臂因兴奋而不断颤抖着，言峰绮礼缓慢地伸手出去，牢牢扼住胎儿纤细的颈，就这样，那微弱得如同风中残烛般的呼吸，在他十指间悄然断绝。  
  
9.  
花了好一阵才清醒过来。  
窗外不再阴云密布，天空放晴，外面的紫阳花圃里，传来鸟儿清脆的鸣叫。  
言峰侧身，空荡荡的被子里，已经没有吉尔伽美什的身影。他坐起来，微微眯起眼睛，黢黑的瞳孔里，映着外面灼眼的日光。  
空无一人的礼拜堂里，吉尔伽美什背对着门口坐在长椅上。感受到言峰渐渐走近，他回过头，眨眨眼微笑起来。言峰垂首，看见他穿着那身干净的机车服，上衣下摆很高，露出纤细白皙的腰肢。小腹平坦而光滑，仿佛那里什么都不曾存在。  
“吉尔伽美什，这是怎么一回事？”  
吉尔伽美什歪歪头，黄金的发丝被日光晒得愈发明亮。“没什么，”他轻声说，“托你的福，魔力补足后，就把孩子打掉了，仅此而已。”  
言峰轻轻哦了一声，在他旁边坐下来，从容地翻着手里的圣经。吉尔伽美什撑着下巴，微笑着望着他。他终于开口问道：“从一开始，你就没打算过留下这个孩子，是么？”  
“当然。”吉尔伽美什说，“要不然呢？”  
站起来，径自越过男人，青年朝门口走去。圣母像的背影被光线拉得很长，从门口一直延伸到礼拜堂中央。他最后看了一眼言峰绮礼，对方依旧神情淡漠，将圣经放在身边，双手握住胸前的十字架，凝望着圣子像默默祝祷。那双无神的黑色眼睛里，除了一把揉碎了的日光以外，什么都没剩下。  
“为什么？”  
吉尔伽美什终于笑出声来，从一开始的低笑，慢慢转化为不可遏制的大笑。  
“游戏结束了，绮礼。你不会真觉得自己能做个好父亲吧？”  
  
-END-


End file.
